


you make me weep (with how much I love you)

by mendokayalways



Series: Quarantine One-shots (Multi-fandom) [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, F/M, Michelle Jones - Freeform, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Peter Parker - Freeform, emotions ensue, mj is tired and scared, peter is lightly stabbed, the office (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mendokayalways/pseuds/mendokayalways
Summary: Prompt: “It’s not fair how much I love you, cos you make me weep when I’m just trying to watch the office with my yogurt”
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Series: Quarantine One-shots (Multi-fandom) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711588
Comments: 17
Kudos: 47





	you make me weep (with how much I love you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seekrest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekrest/gifts), [blondsak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondsak/gifts), [Gruoch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gruoch/gifts).



> Spoilers for The Office in the first paragraph

Michelle is watching Jim propose to Pam outside a gas station in the rain for what feels like the millionth time. When she was younger, she’d feel an ache of longing. Like she’d never be able to experience the feeling that Jim and Pam were feeling in that moment. Now...she can imagine it. Peter failing miserably to hide a ring, him planning something big and his plans falling through, her just bringing the topic up at a quiet moment in the day, watching him flail before they just collapsed into each other. Marriage. Family. A lifetime together. She can see all of it flash in front of her eyes as the wind whips around Jim and Pam. She smiles into her yogurt.

The window to the apartment slides open and Peter steps in. He pulls off his mask and grins tiredly at her. She feels the usual knot of worry relax in her chest as she takes in his pleased expression.

“Good patrol?”

“Yeah, saved a kid that had run out into the street. Stopped a couple muggings. And walked an old lady home from the bodega. She gave me a butterscotch.”

He collapsed onto the ouch in his suit and pecked her on the cheek. “Watching The Office again?”

“It’s my comfort show.”

She leans closer to him and the smell of sweat makes her nose wrinkle. She lightly shoves him off the couch and his immediate wince tightens the knot in her chest.

“What. What’s wrong?” Her hand feels wet and she sees the streaks of red on her palm. Her heart starts thudding violently in her chest. The blood rushes to her ears. “You said it was a good patrol!”

Peter groans. “Ugh, one of the muggers must’ve swiped at me and I didn’t notice until now. Adrenaline must’ve worn off. _Fuck_.”

Michelle drops the yogurt on the coffee table and rushes towards the kitchen to find the first-aid kit. When she comes back, Peter’s face is screwed up and he’s pressing his hand into his side. She drops down on her knees, next to his legs and releases the suit. There’s a long cut on his side. The bleeding’s almost stopped courtesy of Peter’s accelerated healing. She pulls out a piece of gauze and pours some disinfectant onto it and starts cleaning the wound. Her heart hasn’t slowed down, and her eyes are starting to burn from holding back tears. She focuses on cleaning the wound and patching it up as a few stubborn tears make their way down her face.

“Hey...woah MJ. I’m okay.”

“You’re stabbed.”

“It’s just a cut.”

“That you didn’t notice for hours. You were losing blood for hours and you didn’t even notice. I mean, what the fuck Peter?”

“MJ...this is more than that. You’re crying.”

She starts packing up the first-aid kit. “It doesn’t matter.”

“Of course, it matters Em! I can hear your heart. It’s beating like crazy fast. You’re freaking out!”

“You just swung across the city while bleeding out of your side and you didn’t notice until I shoved your sweaty ass off our couch, and you can’t figure out why I’m freaking out?!”

“We’ve been here before. We’ve been to places _way_ worse than here.”

“I know!”

“Then _talk_ to me. Why are you so freaked?”

“Because Peter, it’s not fair!”

“What isn’t? I’m out there helping people that no one cares enough to help. What’s not fair about this?”

Her voice breaks as she yells, “It’s not fair how much I love you! Because I’m just sitting here in the middle of the night, eating yogurt, and watching The Office. And you just fall into the apartment, hurt and in pain, and I can’t tell you to stop doing this because it’s the right thing to do. And I just want to cry because I’m scared all the fucking time! And I can’t do anyth--”

A sob escapes from her throat and cuts her off. She collapses on the couch and drops her head into her hands.

“MJ...I’m so—"

“Don’t Peter. Just don’t. You’re not sorry. You know you’re not.” She feels a gloved hand grasp her hands and pull them away from her face.

“I’m sorry I worry you. I’m sorry I keep you up at night. I’m sorry I got hurt...that one sucks for both of us I promise.” MJ rolls her eyes. “But you know I can’t stop.”

She sniffs and nods. “I know.”

A minute pauses. Peter relaxes on the couch and MJ lays her head on her shoulder. Another minute passes.

“MJ?”

“Hmm?”

“Marry me?”

“WHAT?”

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise?
> 
> Also this work is a gift to seekrest, blondsak, and Gruoch whose fics have carried me through quarantine and inspired me to write a fic for this pairing.


End file.
